A Savior for Him
by Tonegawa Rie
Summary: Itachi merencanakan sesuatu untuk Naruto dan dunia Shinobi. Apa yang direncanakannya? My first crossover fanfic, be kind with me please! Naruto x OC and Shinichi x Ran, tapi karena genrenya tidak ada Romance, jadi Romance-nya tidak menonjol


**Tonegawa Rie present...**

**A Detective Conan and Naruto Crossover **

**A Saviour for Him **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Genre: Friendship, Mystery, and maybe Romance... **

**This is my first Crossover, ini adalah fic pertama-ku, jadi tolong jangan terlalu keras...dalam mengkritik cerita ini **

**Warning: Kekurangannya masih banyak, saking banyaknya tidak bisa di tulis oleh author-nya sendiri **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 1: Goodbye, Uzumaki Naruto **

Uchiha Itachi tahu kalau Uzumaki Naruto terus ada di dunia Shinobi, Akatsuki akan meraih tujuan mereka, yaitu mendapatkan semua Bijuu.

Dia tidak bermaksud untuk mengatakan bahwa Uzumaki Naruto itu lemah...tidak, Itachi berfikir bahwa kalau delapan tahun lagi, ketika Uzumaki Naruto berumur 15 tahun, Naruto pasti akan kelabakan melawan 'Madara'. Itachi tidak tahu apa yang Madara palsu itu rencanakan, tapi Itachi tahu bahwa apapun rencana itu, pembuat rencana ini adalah 'Uchiha Madara'...jadi pasti akan membawa masalah terhadap dia sendiri, Konoha, bahkan mungkin seluruh dunia.

Itachi berfikir keras. Ketika 'Uchiha Madara' muncul di depan Itachi yang sedang termenung sebelum dia harus membunuh semua anggota klan-nya, kecuali Sasuke, Itachi langsung mendapatkan ide berlian di kepalanya. Ini semua _**thanks to**_ Uchiha Madara yang datang menemuinya dengan jurus teleportasi dimensi.

Ya. Itachi akan membuat Uzumaki Naruto hilang dari dunia Shinobi dengan cara...mengirimnya ke dimensi lain.

"Itachi, sudah waktunya untuk kau melakukan tugasmu. Aku akan membantumu membunuh sebagian anggota Klan Uchiha."

Itachi, yang tahu kalau dia melakukan SEMUANYA sendiri pasti akan ada kesalahan di tengah jalan, mengangguk saja. Yah, sekiranya, bantuan Madara akan membuatnya mempunyai banyak waktu untuk mempersiapkan Jurus terlarang klan Uchiha yang ia temukan sebulan yang lalu bersama Shisui.

**XxxxxxX **

Naruto merasa aneh malam ini. Malam hari ini, Bulan Purnama memancarkan cahayanya ke apartemennya Naruto. Naruto menjadi susah tidur dan gelisah malam hari ini karena biasanya Bulan Purnama tidak seterang yang sekarang.

"Naruto-kun."

Naruto hampir saja membuat jantungnya copot. Dia segera beranjak dari posisi tidurnya dan duduk di tempat tidurnya sambil memeluk selimutnya.

"Siapa!" gertaknya, berusaha menghilangkan ketakutan karena Naruto kira...suara itu adalah hantu atau apalah itu.

"Naruto-kun. Bisakah yang berganti pakaianmu dengan pakaian ini?" Itachi muncul dari bayangan yang ada di kamar Naruto dengan membawa tas yang ukurannya pas untuk Naruto, jaket berwarna putih-hijau, baju berwarna baju berwarna biru gelap, dan celana hitam. Itu semua Itachi pegang dengan kedua tangannya. *report amat...

Naruto dengan heran menatap Itachi yang memakai pakaian ANBU yang sering mengejarnya bila ia melakukan onar, "Kenapa? Dan siapa kamu?"

Itachi menyodorkan semua yang ada di tangannya itu ke muka Naruto membuat Naruto dengan terpaksa menerimanya. Karena Naruto agak takut oleh muka Itachi yang seram itu sekaligus mata berwarna merah-anehnya itu, Naruto segera ke kamar mandi dan mengganti piyama tidurnya.

Setelah beberapa menit, Naruto keluar, dan Itachi duduk dengan sopannya di lantai, dan Naruto segera duduk di kasurnya.

Itachi memulai, "Naruto-kun. Akan kujelaskan kenapa aku melakukan ini. Aku adalah Uchiha Itachi."

Naruto mengeryit, "Klan-nya Sasuke?"

"Kau tahu Sasuke?"

"Ya, dia itu sangat arogan dan kuat di akademi...dan bilang kalau aku mengatai Sasuke kuat," ucap Naruto, malu keceplosan karena kurang tidur.

Itachi mengangguk, "Hem, tujuan saya kesini adalah untuk mengirimmu ke dimensi lain." Itachi mengatakannya dengan serius.

Naruto dengan muka polos ala anak berumur 7 tahun bertanya, "Apa itu dimensi?"

"Dimensi itu..." Itachi pause karena dia sendiri juga nggak tahu apa itu dimensi. Jadinya di bilang begini, "Aku akan mengirimmu ke dimensi lain yang bisa disebut juga dunia yang lain dari dunia Shinobi, untuk menyelamatkan dunia Shinobi."

Naruto bingung dengan pernyataannya Itachi, "Emang ada hubungan apa sama mengirim aku ke dimensi lain sama menyelamatkan dunia Shinobi?"

Itachi menghela nafas. Kok dia merasa capek, ya? Yah, dia capek karena dia habis menghabisi sebagian anggota keluarganya, habis nangis sebelum menusuk kedua orangtuanya, dan membuat Sasuke membencinya. Mental dan Fisiknya seperti di uji.

Itachi yang sudah males menjelaskan berkata, "Sudahlah, pakailah tas yang kuberikan," Naruto menurutinya, tapi masih dengan wajah yang kebingungan. "Kalau kau sudah sampai ke dimensi lain, kau harus membaca gulungan pertama yang ada di tas itu, disitu ada instruksi apa yang harus kau lakukan di dimensi sana. Aku memberimu empat gulungan, uang, dan beberapa perlengkapan kemah gulungan ke empat. 2 gulungan adalah jurus-jurus yang harus kau pelajari. Sekarang, siap-siap dan berdirilah."

Naruto yang walau masih bingung sama penjelasan anehnya Itachi menurutinya, tapi dia berbisik, "Apa aku harus melakukan ini, Itachi-san?"

Di dalam batinnya Itachi, dia tidak tega melakukan ini terhadap anak yang seumuran dengan adik tersayangnya. Tapi, dia adalah orang yang gampang melawan sifatnya yang baik itu. Maka, dia langsung saja membuat segel tangan.

Naruto tersenyum kecil, "Kalau ini sangat penting, Itachi-san...aku tidak akan dendam padamu. Selamat tinggal Konoha...dan...terimakasih Itachi-san...kau yang pertama kalinya memberiku 'hadiah' selain Jiji..."

"**Jikuukan Ninjutsu: Sekai o tobidasou**!"

Segel yang ada di baju barunya Naruto menyala terang benderang, dan membuat seisi kamar Naruto penuh dengan cahaya.

**XxxxxxX **

**A/N: Hahahahaha! Karena stress mau ujian negara sebulan lagi, akhirnya aku langsung mencoba menumpahkannya pada cerita ini. Jadi jangan salahkan aku yang keadaan mentalnya lagi tidak stabil ini ya, kalau ceritanya terdengar aneh atau tidak nyambung. Bagi yang membaca, aku ucapkan terimakasih dan...sampai jumpa! **


End file.
